My Bloody Valentine
by Hiriyou
Summary: Post-EW. Heero and Duo have gotten married. Relena is jealous and (as we all already knew!) mentally unstable. She kills Duo and calls Heero afterward. Very scary/creepy/freaky. Not for the faint of heart or stomach. Please Review!


Author: Hiriyou  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the guys. But if I did I know what *I'd* do with them. What about you? *raises eyebrow*  
  
Notes: This is my first songfic so I would like to know what you think about it and if I did a good job on it. I started writing this story on Halloween during my third period. I have also, already been told by my friends that this story is completely sick minded and totally nasty. No need to tell me or ask me if I am into satan or something because I can quite assuredly tell you I am not. Oh, and Duo is my favorite gundam boy so don't think that I don't like him or something, the story just kinda unrolled the way it did. I do not recommend that you read this story if you are under the age of 13, or are squeamish about: gore, people doing satanic things, or the consumption of human blood by another human. But that doesn't mean I can stop you from reading it.  
  
"speech"  
  
//thoughts//  
  
lyrics  
  
*~*flashback*~*  
  
Bloody Valentine  
"Oh my love, please don't cry." Relena spoke softly over the phone "I'll wash my bloody hands, and we'll start a new life." She was trying to be soothing while washing more blood down the sink.  
  
I ripped out his throat And called you on the telephone To take off my disguise Just in time to hear you cry.  
  
All of this was going on over a phone call. The locations? Preventers Headquarters, and the Maxwell-Yuy household. After the war, Heero and Duo had gotten married and bought a home on Earth.  
  
The wedding turned out to be a spectacular event; that is, until Relena asked where his bride was and pretended like Duo wasn't even around. Nobody there had paid the delusional girl much mind though.  
  
It's been a year and since then and even though Heero couldn't see it, but he could imagine the scene perfectly. Blood spattered everywhere. And a girl with long blonde hair, holding a reddened butcher knife, standing at the phone but she was covered in more blood than even the walls. A body lying on the ground. If you could still call it a body. The only thing distinguishable, the only thing untouched, was the braid. That braid of chestnut silk. The braid, the same one he had run his fingers through just that morning while he braided it for Duo.  
  
Heero immediately set out with a few guns and called the police, so maybe they weren't as good as Preventers but they would have to do.  
  
There was, police and flashing lights The rain came down so hard that night!  
  
It started to pour. Gushing rivers fell from the sky. //They're crying for him. All the angels in heaven and probably God Duo believed in himself are crying cuz she's killed him.// Heero thought to himself as he sped at 95 down the highway and towards his address.  
  
The police arrived at his one-time home about thirty seconds after the ex- wing pilot. Too late in Heero's eyes, too late to save the person he cared so deeply for. The only thing that mattered in his life, that kept him going all the years of the war and the ones they thought they'd live together for after it ended. They were too late to stop Heero as well.  
  
When you, You mourn the death of your bloody valentine The night he died You mourn the death of your bloody valentine One last time!  
  
Heero stopped mid-step into the living room at what he saw. It wasn't what he had imagined. It was a thousand times worse, mostly because this wasn't his imagination running wild. This was the truth and it was reality.  
  
There was his love, his heart and soul, everything he wanted, needed, or cared for at all; there he was, in one lithe package with a long braided tail, strung from the ceiling. And not by just any old rope, oh no, it was with his own beloved braid that he had been hung up by. There was a medium sized hole in the upper left area of his chest. A hole perfectly cut to fit Duo's heart through.  
  
And the headlines read "A lover died No tell-tale heart was left to find!"  
  
His body was cut and slashed at, both of his wrists had been slit. //So he wasn't killed quickly, he was blooded; slowly and painfully.//Heero didn't want to contemplate it any further than that but the soldier in him did inspections while the human side of him could only look on in dismay.  
  
The look on Duo's face, Heero knew, would haunt his nightmares afresh for the rest of his life. //By Kami Duo... What the hell did that psychopath of a woman do to you?// If you didn't know Duo, then you would believe he put on the same face as is portrayed of Jesus at his crucifixion. But no, to someone like Heero, someone who knew Duo, the look on his face showed all the angst and rage, all of the hurt and pain, everything he had had to undergo in his life. Never could one person express such emotion. The only place devoid of any feeling was his eyes. Duo's eyes were dark and listless. Like doll's eyes. Empty and open. Unblinking, unknowing, and uncaring.  
  
There were several smaller cuts and abrasions on the once nimble limbs. A road map of pain and betrayal lined the torso and lower abdomen. One of the bigger slashes caught the former soldier's attention. Hanging about three centimeters to the right of the hole, the gash was in the shape of a scythe, regardless of whether it was intentional or not, it resembled a scythe, the symbol of Duo's much regarded name; Shinigami.  
*~*  
  
Duo is attempting to hold a conversation with Heero. Somehow in his inane chatter, Duo focuses on his trademark for never being able to die.  
  
"Duo, you are human. It is physically impossible for you to never die." Heero retorts in a slightly annoyed tone.  
  
"Oi Hee-chan! Don't you know that you can't kill death? I'm the god of death and I'll always be around. As long as there is death there will be Duo Maxwell! That is the decree of the 'Great Shinigami'!  
  
"Baka." Wing's pilot grumbled and prepared to resume back to his work.  
  
*~*  
//You said you never lied either Duo. Well you lied to me. You did die, and now I'm stuck here without you. Duo why did you leave?!//  
  
When you, you mourn the death of your bloody valentine The night he died. You mourn the death of you bloody valentine One last time!  
  
And there was Relena. Just sitting behind Duo's blooded corpse in a piece of perfectly white lingerie. She was smiling an evil, lust filled smile. She was also wearing the most absolute red lipstick ever made. Then realization dawned on the perfect soldier as he switched his from Duo to Relena and back again.  
  
"Duo's blood is on your lips." rolled from his own, untainted, lips and fell dully on the floor with a silent yet deafening 'thump'.  
  
"You know, his blood had a tangy, sweet taste to it. I thought it would be bitter," came the simple response.  
  
Relena had talked as if she had just commented on the weather, not about drinking another person's blood! Wide-eyed in shock, Heero was speechless as the psychopathic bitch continued.  
  
"Oh my love, please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I don't know, much at all. I don't know wrong from right. All I know is that I love you tonight!" Relena stood up and sauntered closer to the stunned Japanese boy.  
  
Finally reaching him, she touched his face. Wet, slimy blood riddled fingers aspired to trail a path to his lips. But the attempt failed in the making as he pulled away in utter horror and disgust.  
  
Police squads burst into the room and the few men suddenly stopped, which inevitably resulted in a massive pile up of drooling guys. As a few of their gazes turned to look at Duo's body the rest followed suite. More than just couple of the supposedly 'well-trained' armed men turned their heads to vomit at the site of the crime.  
  
When the police had gotten their stomachs in order they rushed to arrest the psychopathic bitch stalker.  
  
At the interrogation room.  
  
Relena sat calmly at the desk, -still in the skimpy negligée`- while police investigators questioned her as to her motive for the crime.  
  
She pushed the chair to the wall and got up so serenely it was almost scaring the former killer of thousands at a time, she walked over to the one way window. Knowing Heero was watching from the other side she started to speak,  
  
"He dropped you off, I followed him home. Then I, stood outside his bedroom window. Standing over him, he begged me not to do, what I knew, had to do, cuz I'm SO IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!"  
  
The sergeants did their best to restrain Relena and then the highest officer in the room with Heero questioned him as to what she could've meant by her statement.  
  
Heero responded quickly with the regret evident in his voice. "During the war she wouldn't accept the truth about Duo an I being in love. She kept insisting that I loved her. Of course her logic in it all was built upon nonsense, so she started to stalk me. Hoping, I guess, that someday I would become crazy enough to believe in the love between us that she always spoke of. I tried my hardest to ignore and avoid her. She couldn't handle the rejection I guess."  
  
He decided to leave then, he couldn't deal with listening to Relena scream insanely about her killing Duo being necessary.  
  
When you, you mourn the death of your bloody valentine, The night he died. You mourn the death of your bloody valentine, One last time!  
  
At the Asylum ~ 37 days later  
  
Heero strode down the sterile hall towards the white door at the end. It had taken more than a month but he finally fooled himself enough to have faith that he could actually face Relena again.  
  
Just two weeks ago the court judged Relena Peacecraft, former Queen of the World, criminally insane, guilty of the charge of third degree murder, harassment, and sentenced her to 106 years in a mental asylum.  
  
Arriving at the pristine door, the guard escort immediately left as fast as his regulation would allow him to after informing Heero of the rules. Heero tried not to notice as the guy nervously clutched at his heart as he left.  
  
An unseen person opened the door electronically and the former gundam pilot at the cheap, uncomfortable chair supplied. A pair of armed medical wards brought in a restrained, and puzzling enough, pacified looking Relena to sit down on the opposite side of the unbreakable plexi-glass.  
  
"Why did you do it?" five simple enough words to say. But the weight upon those five words was infinitely heavier than could be imagined by one person.  
  
"Oh my love, please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life," Relena placed her hand upon the glass and Heero could see the still prominent blood stains on her hand. //Duo's blood.// His eyes became glazed for a second, than they were ice.  
  
"I don't know much at all. I don't know wrong from right."  
  
"That's obvious," Heero rebutted with nothing but rage seething from his lips.  
  
"All I know is that I love you tonight!"  
  
"Well I hate you, and I hope you burn and rot for eternity in the Hell Duo believed in. I don't believe in anything anymore. Except death, death will always exist." //As long as there is death there will be Duo Maxwell. But now all that's left of Duo Maxwell is memories.// Heero may have been able to face Relena, but he couldn't stand to hear her talk about love. //She doesn't know shit about love!!!// He continued to mentally scream repetitively (in, of course, many, many different languages) as his chair scraped across the linoleum flooring.  
  
"WAIT HEERO! I want to tell you something. Something about what I did that night!" Relena was desperate to keep Heero in her presence as long as possible. And she knew in the tiny bit of sanity left in her brain that this information was the only thing that would keep Heero with her.  
  
"What Relena? What could you possible tell me that I don't already know?!" Heero was fuming, the Peacecraft girl was surprised she didn't see smoke coming out of his ears. "Did you know that I talked to Duo?" Relena would probably have been smug if she hadn't been terrified by Heero's death glare aimed at her, "You know. before I.umm."  
  
"Before you killed him, drank most of his blood, and then proceeded to EAT his HEART?!?!"  
  
"H-H-Hai.."she replied meekly.  
  
Heero didn't want to let her go on but he did want to hear what Duo had to say. Although he was shaky to believe whether or not Relena would speak the truth about it. He decided to go along with it and see what would come of it.  
*~*  
  
A knock at the door summons Duo from his telephone conversation with Hilde about the scrap yard. With a pleasant far well he hangs up and goes to see who came for to see him.  
  
"Ojousan? What a surprise. What do you want? Heero's at work and remember how we told you about the restraining order, not within 200 yards of Heero," The braided boy had no idea what to think of the Queen of the World coming for a visit.  
  
"Hai Duo-sama, I remember. Actually I came here to see you," Relena was glancing around the house, her eyes would stop momentarily on photographs of Duo and Heero together. But they completely avoided the marriage ones.  
  
"You did?" Now the ex-pilot was completely perplexed, "How come?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Heero," just continued to look around the décor of the home with thinly veiled distaste.  
  
Almost immediately Duo Maxwell-Yuy's expression changed from one of confusion to one of rock hard anger. "We're married Relena-sama! We have been for over a year! You may not want to accept it but."  
  
"But I do accept it Duo-sama," Relena interrupted him with the curt reply.  
  
"Nani? Just now you're accepting our love for each other?"  
  
"I accept the fact that the two of you are married. And I can accept the fact that Heero chose you over me," the young Peacecraft girl had wandered into the kitchen, leaving a still bewildered Duo stranded in the foyer, "But I could never accept that Heero could love a street rat like you!!"  
  
Duo may have been trained, he may have been a gundam pilot, and he also may have been twice as strong as Relena. But none of that mattered when she came whipped out of the kitchen screaming and brandishing a large, very sharp cutting knife.  
  
"Heero can love only me."  
  
*~*  
"I'm sure you can fill in the rest." Relena had her head bowed and couldn't look Heero in the eyes.  
  
"Of course I can you, but answer me one thing."  
  
"Hai? What is it?"  
  
"Why did you feel you had to eat his heart?" Heero may have had enough rage at that very moment to snap Wing Zero in half like a twig, but he repressed it so he would be able to hear Relena's answer.  
  
"Contrary to whatever the coroners may have told you Heero, I ate the heart first. You see, during our lengthy discourse he got to telling me that as part of your wedding vows to each other you said that the other would always own your heart." A single tear made it's way down her face. "I guess in my episode of insanity I believed that if I ate Duo's heart I would own yours. I guess I got high on the blood or something like that, because I felt like I needed more. So I slit his wrists and got more. I couldn't help it, I got the impulse for more. "Please forgive me Heero! I went crazy! If I could I would stop what I did! I really would!" Now cascades were making their way past the ivory cheeks to meet the floor. But Relena paid them no notice, she was pounding on the glass trying to get Heero to acknowledge her.  
  
I don't know much at all I don't know wrong from right All I know Is that I love you tonight!  
  
Wards came in to confine Relena and take her away. Right before she was shoved roughly through the door Heero spoke up for the first time in an hour.  
  
"Relena."  
  
"Yes!?" she was struggling to stay in the room so she could gaze on Heero's beautiful features.  
  
"Like I said before, I hope you burn in Hell for what you did to Duo you psychopathic bitch stalker from Hell," And with that the ex-Wing pilot left the Asylum without a second glance behind him.  
  
A month after the asylum  
  
A lone figure clad in black approaches a gravestone and bends to kneel down in front of it.  
  
"Oh Duo I'm sorry for everything; I'm sorry I couldn't stop her, I'm sorry for all the time I wasted before I finally told you how I felt, I'm sorry, mostly though, that I never killed Relena when I had the chance."  
  
When you, you mourn the death of your bloody valentine The night he died. When you, you mourn the death of your bloody valentine One last time...  
  
Heero decided to take some of the roses that he planted on the grave site. For some strange reason, it doesn't matter what color he plants, any flowers planted on Shinigami's grave bloom into the deepest shade of black. //Perfectly Duo.// Heero thought as a smile warmed the Japanese boy's face. The first one to grace it in a long time.  
  
Owari~  
  
So what do you think? Please review! 


End file.
